


Amara - A New Addition to the Family

by dontmindmepls



Series: Jason & Katie [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Swimming in Cum, cumflation, excessive cum, hyper boobs, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: Amara, the marine biologist, has started her new job as Jason & Katie's sexy maid...
Series: Jason & Katie [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092491
Kudos: 9





	Amara - A New Addition to the Family

_ This is Part 9 of Jason & Katie’s Story, following ‘Marine Biology 101’. _

_ All characters are over 20. _

_ Tags: Large Cock, Large Boobs, Hyper Cock, Hyper Balls, Hyper Boobs, Fake Boobs, Excessive Cum, Cumflation, Swimming in Cum _

~

Amara awoke the usual smooth jazz of her phone alarm and she blinked awake, rolling over to check the time.  _ 06:00 _ . “Urgh, another Thursday morning,” she grumbled as she slowly stretched her arms, throwing off the covers and sitting up. She stood up and checked out her nude body in the mirror, and gently rubbed off some of the drying cum across her thighs and her augmented breasts from last night. She smelled the cold jism on her fingers and hummed with delight, reminiscing over the fun she had the previous night with her two new employers. Amara quickly licked the semen off her hand and left her bedroom to get on with her usual Thursday morning chore.

~

Amara stepped into the large tiled hall that had been constructed downstairs, next to Jason & Katie’s house, with an almost empty trench situated in the middle. It was an Olympic sized swimming pool, lined with white and blue tiles and currently coated liberally in thick, drying semen, with a massive tube coming down from the ceiling and hanging above the pool. Amara sighed as she looked into the gooey abyss and slowly and sleepily walked over to a cabinet at the side of the room to pull out a pair of rubber waders, rubber gloves, and a bucket filled with cleaning supplies.

She slipped the waders around her fat ass, leaving the large rubber trousers looking more like a layer of gray latex sprayed over her legs and waist, and threw on the bright yellow gloves before gently climbing down the ladder into the pool. She hopped down and squelched up to her hips into the cum, then waded out with bucket in hand to the far end of the pool to try and unclog the industrial drains set into the floor.

She extended the arm on the long squeegee and forcibly shoved the end down under the gunk into the drains, and began to wriggle the long stick around to try and dislodge the dense jism that was gumming up the pipes. As she kept dislodging the blockages, the sludge slowly began to seep down into the tubing below, and Amara could pull the squeegee out to get on with cleaning the rest of the pool.

She ran the wiper across the tiled wall, pushing off the viscous jizz and causing it to slop onto the rest of the semen still coating the ground. She kept it up for just under an hour, cleaning off as much of the sperm that had built up over the past week as she could. It reminded her of her old job, cleaning out the emptied tanks and displays at the aquarium, and she mulled over her career path as she worked. It was strange shifting from a professional marine biologist at a respected aquarium to a sex maid for two slutty freaks of nature, but as she pondered her unusual profession progression, she felt truly content.

She made good progress on the tiles, managing to scrape off most of the jism until she heard a rumble from the tube overhead, causing her to stop and look up.

The rumble got louder and louder until suddenly a deluge of stinking cum thundered down, drenching Amara in seconds and splashing outward all over the pool she was so close to finishing cleaning. It was like a waterfall of sperm, crashing down hard and fast onto everything below and ruining all of Amara’s hard work. She quickly waded out from under the cum-fall and sputtered, trying to catch her breath as she climbed out from the pool. She wiped the spunk from her face and looked down into the pool, currently being filled yet again with syrupy cum.

“Damn, I was so close this time,” she mumbled as she peeled off her waders and threw them back at the cabinet, brushing herself off as she watched the baby batter slowly stop draining through the tube. Ever since she moved in and started this job, she’d never been able to fully clean the pool before it got painted in jizz again, and she’d set a personal goal to do it at least once. “I guess they’re awake then,” she added, turning to go and start making breakfast.

~

The bacon sizzled loudly as it hit the frying pan, spitting oil over the room. “Ah, shit, should’ve worn a top,” Amara complained briefly as she got gently singed by the oil across her large chest. She’d managed to get most of the cum off her body before coming back into the apartment, but she was still smeared with the stuff in various spots all over.

As the eggs fried gently in the other pan Amara had on the go, she heard footsteps patter down the stairs over in the next room. A few moments later Katie popped her head into the kitchen, her blonde hair matted with cum and jizz dribbling from her lips. She grinned at the sight of the naked Amara standing at the hobs, back turned as she got on with making breakfast, and she tiptoed closer to the new housemaid. 

Katie cupped her hands and scooped as much semen as possible off her immense tits and belly, her stomach protruding as if she were heavily pregnant with twins, and she carefully snuck up behind Amara like a predator stalking its prey. She creeped closer and closer, her feet silently stepping over the grey tiles until she got right up as close as her boobs would allow, and then lunged forward and enveloped Amara in her cleavage while rubbing her hands across the housemaid’s face.

“Surprise! Cummy hug!” Katie squealed happily, rubbing as much of her boyfriend’s jizz into Amara’s face as she could. The smaller woman panicked and wriggled free, stepping away and staring at her employer.

“Jesus Katie, I could’ve burnt myself!” she complained, pushing the pans away from the edge of the counter. Katie giggled and licked off the remaining spunk from her fingers as she stared Amara down in lust. Compared to her own bust, Amara’s fake tits looked like a pair of grapefruits next Katie’s pair of yoga balls, yet the busty slut found herself oddly drawn to the Indian woman’s chest.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. You gotta admit, it’s sexy though,” she grinned, looking into the pans currently frying up her full, delicious breakfast. She took a deep breath through her nose and smiled warmly, her eyes closing with delight. “Damn, smells gorgeous, I can’t wait,” Katie said to her maid, turning to leave for the dining table.

“Looks like you already had your breakfast,” Amara joked, pointing at Katie’s bellyful of ball batter. Katie chuckled and bit her bottom lip seductively, amused by Amara’s wit. Ever since the small Indian girl moved in Katie had begun to get some feelings for her she hadn’t felt about many women before. Was she falling in love with her? She pushed the thought away.

_ “I’m not bi, why would I love her? Anyway, Jason’s my one true love…” _ she thought to herself as she slinked out of the kitchen, though deep down her assertion against her possible bisexuality felt admittedly weak.

Amara finished up the breakfast dishes, plating up the bacon, eggs, and waffles that she’d put together, and as she finished she heard the telltale grinding of gears that heralded the arrival of the patriarch of the household. The lift they’d installed to help Jason move between the floors of the house was annoyingly loud as it raised and lowered the massive weight that Jason lugged around 24/7, but after the cost of putting in the pool it was the best they could do.

Amara brought out the plates to the table, laying out Katie’s meal in front of her and placing out her own dishes as well before Jason arrived. He shoved his enormous nuts ahead of him up to the edge of the table and slung his cock off to one side, as Amara brought over a chair from him to sit on. “Good morning Jason,” she purred to greet the monster cocked stud, struggling to hide her infatuation. The young man smiled and nodded before yawning, still half asleep.

The day that Bethany referred Jason to her from some strange medical checkup was a real turning point in Amara’s life. Ever since she’d taken his colossal cock up her pussy, she felt like a different person, one who was solely devoted to the enormous slab of meat attached to Jason’s crotch. Being able to work as a live-in maid to help them with their effortlessly lewd lives was like a dream come true. A dream she never even really knew she had.

Amara picked up Jason’s plate of food and some cutlery, and laid them out on his balls as a makeshift table. Since his nuts had grown so big from the injection Dr. Sommers had given him the possibility of him actually sitting at a normal table was out of the question, and so using his big obstacle as the solution seemed like a good fit. Jason picked up his cutlery and dug in along with the two women, and he looked over at his new maid and smirked.

“I haven’t even cum on you yet and you’re already coated,” he pointed out, gesturing towards the jizz Amara had covering her. She blushed and Katie giggled.

“That was my fault,” His blonde girlfriend clarified, looking between the other two people sitting around the table.

“Since when can you cum like that?” Jason snorted as he ate a mouthful of bacon, and Katie rolled her eyes. As much as she loved him, his bad jokes were often amusingly and endearingly bad, much like her own.

“Not like that you moron,” she grinned, shaking her head. “I rubbed what you shot on me all over her.” She leaned in towards Jason as she spoke, emphasising the last few words to try and rile up his cock with the mental image of the two girls rubbing his seed across themselves. His cock pulsed gently and he closed his eyes tightly to try and expel the image from his mind; he’d found having a boner at the table caused quite a few issues. Namely, knocking the whole table over and spilling food and drink all over the floor.

“Actually, it wasn’t just you Katie,” Amara quietly spoke up, drawing a confused look from both the hyper-sexed individuals in the room.

“How did…” Katie thought out loud briefly, before her eyes widened as the truth dawned on her. “It’s Thursday! Shit, sorry Amara.” She apologised profusely but the Indian girl just brushed it off.

“It’s cool, it’s not like I dislike it,” she replied, running a finger through the sludge still across her upper body. “I just kinda wish I could’ve finished cleaning before you woke up.” Jason blushed as he recalled his morning exercise. 

~

As usual, he awoke calmly to the warm and wet feeling of Katie’s lips wrapped around his head, sucking and slurping at his morning wood to try and empty the cum that had been building in his nuts overnight. With the obscenely dirty dreams his libedo flooded his mind with every night, it didn’t take long for him to reach his orgasmic peak.

He began to shoot off hard into Katie’s mouth, flooding her throat and stomach and causing it to bulge out bigger and bigger. She pulled her mouth off the fat tip a while it continued to spurt thick, pent up spunk all over her face and tits, leaving Jason feeling a little unfulfilled. He loved the sensation of filling Katie with his whole load and leaving her immobile as a giant cum balloon, but in the mornings they’d agreed to not overdo it so she could actually  _ do _ stuff during the day.

His cum cannon kept vomiting his nut sludge all over the room, covering Katie’s body in its entirety and painting the far wall off-white. The spooge that didn’t stick to the wall or find its way into Katie’s mouth seeped down through the built-in drainage system in the floor of the bedroom and flowed out to the main depository for semen: the pool. It flowed as fast as it could in its viscous state, running through the pipes until it came to the tube leading into the swimming pool.

The tube right above Amara’s head.

~

“Honestly guys, it’s fine!” Amara reassured the couple, but mainly Katie, of her genuine lack of annoyance over the cum-fiasco. She stood to clear the plates from the table and Jason’s balls while she laid out some plans for the rest of the day.

“So, once I’ve cleared the table I’ll go and get everything set up for the livestream in the pool, then we can get on with the money-making,” She shimmied her eyebrows suggestively before leaving to put the plates in the kitchen sink, then returned to finish the plan. “After that, I’ll head out to grab some groceries. Sounds good?” Katie nodded enthusiastically as she hopped onto Jason’s balls, using them as a beanbag.

“Sounds great, but did you sort out the new whats-it?” She asked, pouting her lips like a true bimbo. Amara didn’t know for certain, but she assumed Katie must hide her actual intelligence under a layer of ditzy doll theatricality as part of some kink or fetish with Jason. She’d seen the certificate for Katie’s Bachelor's in Biology hanging upstairs, so she doubted she was as dumb as she often seemed.

“Yes, I did. I’m going to finish it up now,” Amara winked at the couple and left them to their relaxation as she sashayed off towards the pool again.

~

Around half an hour later Amara returned to find Jason & Katie chilling out together in the living room, watching TV. Jason was sitting on the sofa, using his nuts as a footrest while Katie sat on the floor with Sharpie in hand. She was sitting next to his massive cock and writing on it, the words ‘PHAT COCK - PROPERTY OF KATIE SMITH’ scrawled along the side next to an amateurish doodle of a stick figure with a large cartoon penis in a love heart.

“What would you think about getting a tattoo?” Katie asked innocently, tilting her head to admire her artistic sketch like a renaissance painter analysing their latest magnum opus. Jason looked over at her and read what she’d drawn across his member and breathed through his nose in a half-hearted laugh, rolling his eyes at her efforts.

“You want me to get that as a tattoo?” he asked incredulously, only to be met with a cheeky grin and an energetic nod. “Only if I can tattoo something on your boobs.” Katie stood up and walked towards her boyfriend, making sure to drag her underboob along his dick as she went, until she got close enough to smooch him on the cheek.

“Deal.” Katie beamed and tousled Jason’s hair affectionately, only to be disrupted when Amara coughed unsubtly to catch their attention. Jason and Katie turned their head to spot the Indian with the huge ass standing by the doorway to the pool.

“Everything’s ready when you are!”

~

The three sex-crazed individuals slowly made their way into the pool, limited by how fast Jason could move with his enormous junk, and as they entered they saw a new addition to the room. Hanging from a pair of hooks newly installed in the ceiling was a black leather sex swing, dangling from a set of sliver metal chains. Katie smiled from ear to ear at the sight, hurting over to take a closer look.

“Wow, this is so hot!” she shrieked, thrilled at the prospect of using the hanging straps for some obscene acts. “Can you help me get into it?” she asked Amara, biting her bottom lip in a sultry manner as she fluttered her eyelids at her maid. Amara nodded and walked towards her, her wide hips and huge ass jiggling with every step.

She bent down so Katie could mount the smaller woman, throwing her legs over Amara’s shoulders so she could be lifted up at the edge of the pool. Amara tensed her legs and stood up shakily, trying to hold up Katie’s weight; the blondie wasn’t fat by any stretch of the imagination, but her tits had a hefty bulk to them. They were so big in fact, their size engulfed Amara’s head totally, meaning Katie had to guide her from on top of her.

“Little bit further forward babes,” Katie instructed her carrier to bring her right up to the edge of the pool so she could reach the leather swing dangling in front of her. Katie leaned forward and lay on her belly in the contraption, her boobs hanging down through a couple of holes in the ‘seat’ of the chair, and Amara finished by heaving Katie up to settle her in. “Oooh, it’s actually quite comfy,” she noted, feeling the surprisingly soft leather against her torso.

Meanwhile, Jason dragged his gonads closer until his semi-hard schlong drooped over the lip of the pool, and once satisfied with his placement he sat back on his balls like a warm, soft, and sensitive sofa of his own, nestling in and getting comfy for the show to come.

Once the two sex-fiends were ready in place, Amara walked around the room and switched on the various cameras set up for their livestream. Each one clicked awake, the red light glowing above the lens that signalled it was active and ready to stream to Jason & Katie’s fervent online audience. It took a few minutes for the maid to finish turning on the 4 cameras and setting up the livestream on the computer in the next room over, but once she’d finished the number of viewers immediately climbed, as well as the donations.

Ever since the couple had taken the decision to stream the two of them having sex, they’d been surprised at how successful the venture had been. Their first few streams were initially met with the usual bout of naysayers, claiming:

_ “It’s totally fake!” _

_ “You can see the seam of the prosthetic!” _

_ “Ew, this is fucking gross!” _

_ “So stupid, no one has a dick that big!” _

But as more people became aware of their existence, and their continued online presence disproved any notions of it being ‘fake’, their audience grew exponentially. Perverts around the world flocked to their videos and streams to see a type of Hyper sex they just couldn’t see anywhere else outside of animations and drawings, as well as another load of deviants who just wanted to see the ‘freak show’ with their own eyes.

As a result their stream donations and video purchases gave them a decent income, enough to cover the costs of the additions to the apartment to make it more ‘Hyper friendly’. For Jason, he wasn’t too surprised to find himself essentially working as a self-employed pornstar, but Katie sometimes looked at her degree hanging in the flat and wondered ‘what-if?’ 

However, when those thoughts weaseled their way into the forefront of her mind, she concluded she wouldn't have her life any other way.  _ “Katie, do you wanna spend your days in the arms of your true love, enjoying his company, and fucking him on camera?” _ She’d think to herself, debating if her life was as good as it seemed.  _ “Hell yeah.” _

Jason’s cock was already growing erect, swelling up and rising higher until it’s bulk bumped gently into Katie’s belly, hinging above it. “We’re all good to go!” Amara called out to the duo as she finished up with the computer. She skipped over back to join them as they geared up for their fuck session, ready to assist them in her usual way. She went up to Katie in her swing and the bimbo handed her a set of straps tied to the seat of the swing, capped with ergonomic handles at the ends. There were four straps in total; two going towards Jason, and two going away.

Amara walked back to hand two of the straps to Jason, and he gripped them tightly in his fists while Amara threw the other two straps into the pool. She climbed down after them and walked away from the couple to the other end of the length of the pool with her two straps, and gave her employers a thumbs up. “Ready when you are!” she shouted over to them, and Katie nodded with a huge smile plastered across her face.

Amara heaved and pulled her straps back, pulling Katie forwards in her swing until her cunt lined up with the tip of Jason’s bulbous head, before Jason yanked his own straps back to shove it deep inside of her. “Ahhh, fuck me Jason!” Katie yelled as her elastic pussy stretched wide to accommodate the watermelon sized head of her lover’s dong, and Jason grunted in harmony as he felt her warm embrace.

Amara and Jason kept up their rhythm together, with the sex-maid pulling Katie down Jason’s shaft only for him to pull her right back up to his groin. As they pulled her back and forth she screamed out in ecstasy, ricocheting from orgasm to orgasm as her lover’s meat-missile filled her insides entirely. If it were visible through the leather of the sex swing, the outline of his sex pillar would be clear as it ran up up her belly, every vein and ridge visible as if her skin was vacuum sealed around him, though the head of his beast would still be obscured by Katie’s enormous, fat titties.

“Yes, Jason, yes! Fill me with your thick fucking cock, blow me up with your fucking cum!” Katie howled out to her boyfriend in her horny haze, her mind clouded with the hot pink mist of lust. It was a good show for the viewing audience. Her vocal outbursts that made her sound like a desperate whore weren’t just for show; she genuinely enjoyed letting loose while she took a superhuman fucking, it was just a bonus that it provided some entertaining audio content to the obscene videos they produced.

As Jason & Amara kept up their rhythm, the hyper cocked young man moved his feet up and placed them against Katie’s thighs, matching Amara’s pulling with his legs to try and pick up the slack. Once he was comfortable with the feeling, he shouted over to Amara to catch her attention.

“Hey Amara, I need someone to sit on my face! Get up here!” The Indian maid heard his cries and released her own straps, leaving them by her sides as she looked up and saw Katie continue to slide up and down his rod by only Jason’s means. She smirked, knowing that Jason wanted her as well as Katie, but she also made sure to hurry out from the pool. When he came, whether it was into Katie’s waiting womb or just straight into the pool, she’d be in trouble if she was still in it when the time came.

She climbed up the ladder and ambled provocatively towards Jason, making sure to sway her hips as she walked and rubbed her fake boobs together. She knew it riled him up, arousing him even more than normal when he was balls deep in Katie, and she relished the knowledge that she was making him even more horny. Jason watched intently while Amara clambered up onto the base of his meat log, throwing a leg over and ramming her ass into his face.

“Mmm, yeah, you like eating my pussy? I bet you do…” Amara cooed as she felt Jason’s tongue eagerly writhe inside her cunny, hitting all her hotspots and sparking up her own building orgasm. Jason’s arms were busy yanking Katie back and forth to assist Amara, so she had to make do with her own hands as she continued to rub and tweak her own nipples, drawing out more and more bliss from the sexual frenzy she was caught up in.

It was here that Jason felt at home. Sat on his colossal balls, cock filling his girlfriend, and face buried in the wet cunt of his newly hired slutty maid, he felt like he was in his own personal heaven of smut. The pilling sensations seemed to plug directly into Jason’s astronomical libido, and like a powerplant hooked up to a lightbulb, it quickly overloaded him and caused an explosion of orgasmic euphoria.

He wrenched Katie back hard, pulling her right down to the hilt of his cum-cannon and prompting Amara to bring her hands from her own tits to slap and grope at Katie’s own sizable ass as she dived headfirst to work her tongue around Katie’s asshole. The smacks and smooches Amara laid on her female employer tipped the bimbo over into what must have been her 30th orgasm of the fuck session, as a gurgle like that of an emtying bathtub sounded from Jason’s full nuts and announced his coming climax.

“Fucking... cram my womb... with your cuuummm…!” Katie exploded between laboured breaths as the first rope of jizz, the size and weight of a ship’s rope shot deep inside of her, flooding her womb in one fell swoop and bulging out her belly. As more and more of Jason’s jism disgorged sitself into her, her belly ballooned out more and more, the weight creating some unusual creaks from the ceiling above.

Amara continued to work her magic across Katie’s butt, enjoying her own orgasm from Jason’s efforts on her pussy, but the noises brought her attention skyward. She looked up at where she’d drilled the hooks into the ceiling the night before, the hooks that Katie’s sex-swing was currently hanging from, and became a little disconcerted at how the moved and jiggled with Katie’s orgasmic quivering. She kept watching as the combined weight of Katie’s body with it’s boob mass, and the heavy spunk that she was being swamped with ended up being too much for her DIY attempt.

With a loud *CRACK* that echoed around the tiled room, the hooks came loose. The leathery bands that kept Katie suspended in the air were suddenly gone, collapsing with her as she dropped into the pool like a stone into a pond. Well, and empty pond. She fell down fast, and as she did she slipped down Jason’s shaft until it came out of her with a wet *POP*, continuing to spew goopy ropes of semen across the pool.

Fortunately for Katie, the volume of sperm that currently sat in her uterus acted as a cushion for her when she hit the floor. Her belly slapped into the tiles and wobbled wildly, as if she’d just belly flopped onto a waterbed, and it triggered yet another knee-knocking climax in the blonde bimbo. She moaned and groaned incoherently on her balloon belly, whilst Jason’s leviathan cock just kept cumming, flinging wad after wad of hot, stinking spooge all over Katie’s back and the rest of the room. His shots were powerful enough that they often overshot the pool itself, flying across it’s full length to slam into the far wall.

Seeing an opportunity to have some fun Amara jumped down from Jason, a motion he barely noticed as he was caught up entirely in his orgasmic throes, and ran around behind him to his balls. She struck them hard with her hands, inducing an extra hard spurt of cum far away at the head of his 15 foot cock, and grinned. “This’ll be fun.”

His balls, being almost the same size as Amara, were a canvas on which she could exercise some sexual fun. She threw her arms out and hugged them tightly, massaging them with her hands as she humped what she could with her crotch. “You’d better fill that pool, big guy,” She whispered to the mass of testicles in front of her, laying a little kiss on them.

For over half an hour the monstrous balls emptied their bounty out through Jason’s distended cumvein, coating Katie’s body and slowly filling up the pool she was lying in. After the long period of jizzing uncontrollably, Jason’s enormous nuts ran dry of their cum and his long cock started to droop, now finally able to become flaccid after being painfully erect for so long.

Amara stepped out from behind Jason’s nuts, looking down at the shiny smear her wet pussy had left behind on the taut sack with a sly smile. “Huh, did you enjoy that big guy?” she asked quietly to his testicles, patting them gently as she walked around him to the pool. It had almost become a running joke between Amara and Katie to refer to Jason’s cumtanks as their own entity, treating them as if they were a different, sex crazed person attached to Jason. After all, they often had more of a say on his daily routine than he did.

As the pool came into view, Amara’s jaw dropped. Katie was adrift on her belly, floating like a huge flashy island in a sea of goopy cum. “Jesus Jason, good job!” Amara marvelled at the sight before her, as Jason wearily gave her a thumbs up as he almost passed out on his balls. Whatever Amara had done behind him as she groped at his nutsack, it did an amazing job at pushing his cum production to the limit.

“I can’t wait, I gotta do it,” Amara muttered, throwing aside any inhibitions as she leapt into the lake of spunk. Her feet pierced the top layer of the goop and her whole body quickly submerged, drenching her in Jason’s potent seed. She broke the surface and swam over to Katie for some support, holding her hands to stay at the top so she didn’t drown in cum.  _ “Not such a bad way to go…” _ she thought as she felt her legs kick in the viscous gunge.

“Holy shit…” Katie croaked through her cum-addled mind as Amara swam up to her. The Indian rested her head on Katie’s boobs, casually licking up some of the spooge coating them as she did. “Free falling while cumming… so cool…” Katie didn’t seem to be ‘all there’ as she spoke, her mind still focused on enjoying the waves of bliss crashing on the shores of her consciousness. While the tsunami had passed, there was still an ebb and flow to the erotic tides across her mind.

“Sorry for the mess!” Jason yelled out from his self-made seat across the room to Amara. He was aware of her efforts that morning in trying to clean up the pool, and now he’d filled it up a little over ¾ full! Amara tutted and rolled her eyes at his apology.

“Next time, make sure she takes it all so I don’t have to clean it!” She called back, gently patting Katie’s cheek. The nympho just moaned, her tongue lolling from her mouth in orgasmic nirvana. “Poor lass, I just wish I could pick up the slack sometimes. If only I could take your whole cock…” Amara continued to Jason, though her train of thought was derailed as she pictured herself getting railed by his man-meat.

Somewhere, deep in Katie’s cum-drunk mind, Amara’s words sparked an idea. An idea that could create some real fun in the family’s sex filled utopia.

“Call Dr. Sommers,” was all she thought.


End file.
